


We meet agin (revision)

by Mojojojojlc



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict and I havent seen eachother in a while and we go out forthe eveing and now we r back at his place to c where the evening takes us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet agin (revision)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thank u agin Tippy !!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thank+u+agin+Tippy+%21%21).



> Thank u for giving me a chance im new at that this but hopefully this version is more understandable thank u agin.

Benedict leads you into his flat, after the evening the two of you have had.  
You don't want it to end. After dinner, dancing and drinks at his favourite pub you wonder what could be in-store for you now that you're home. Ever the gentleman he walks over to you and takes your wrap from your shoulders.   
He places his hand on your shoulder and softly touches his finger to your neck; sending a little shiver though your whole body and you know he felt it.   
He walks over to the coat closet and hangs up his coat and your wrap. As he's looking in the closet you make your way over to his bar and take your place on one of the bar stools, he sees you have moved from his view and are now sitting and waiting for him to join you with a smile.   
You watch him walk, and as he passes you, you feel him ever so slightly brush past  before taking his place behind the bar "Come here often?" He jokes while grabbing two glasses and setting them on the bar.   
You watch him take ice and a bottle and pour them into the glasses. You reply "Yes, all the time, as you seem to know my favourite" you say with a wink." An that I hate to drink alone" as you moves to clink your glass with his. He smirks and takes his glass and eyes you over the rim as he takes a sip, when you set your glass down you start to run your finger around the rim of it while looking away, every so often making eye contact with him.   
He watches you do this and takes another sip of his drink,he wishes that finger was touching him and not the glass.   
As he's thinking this you move your finger from the glass to your neck and start rubbing circles from there to your ear wishing you could hear what he was thinking behind his intense and arousing stare.   
You come back to your drink and he does the same as you both sip you each lick your lips, as he licks his he bites his sending little thoughts to your brain of how much you love the feeling of his lips on your skin and when his teeth gently bite at your flesh,knowing how naughty he can be makes you even more excited for what will come if your evening continues. A little smile and moan escapes your lips and you know he heard it and saw you smile. He leans into you and whispers deeply; "Mmm, if me just looking at you makes you moan..?" He's halted when you trace his chest with your finger from his open shirt making him hiss at your touch. You are awarded with a deep moan.   
As you slowly move your hand away he moves back to his prior position at the bar looking at you with that darkened eyed gaze that drives you mad. He straightens and takes the glass to his lips one last time, he drinks it down.   
You watch his every move with anticipation of what that faint but ever so much needed touch put in his mind. When he had text you hadn't expected this! All the places you went to showing you the very best time, you hadn't had in a while being that he was making up for lost time seeing that he hadn't been home in a few weeks due to work. You knew he missed you as much as you did him.   
"I'm so glad you wore my favourite dress" he says as you snap back and hadn't noticed that he had started to to move from behind the bar to standing right behind you.  
"Damn your mind for wondering!" You say to yourself. His hand goes to your shoulder and gently touches it, and he runs his hand down your arm to your wrist, brings your hand to his lips so he can plant kisses all over it.   
You slowly turn to face him and take him in like its the first time.   
He really looks stunning, his hair is sleeked back but still looks soft and touchable, he was wearing a navy blue button down shirt with the first few buttons open (so hot),also a black one button black dress jacket to dress up the fact that he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of black dress shoes,   
" Breath taking" are the  only words you can say out loud.   
He smiles and kisses down your hand and up your arm over your shoulder an up your neck kissing your jawline and up your chin.   
As he's kissing, your hand makes its way up to his neck wanting him to proceed to your mouth, but he stops and pulls away; that little mischievous side smile of his. Your eyes meet with his and you both realise how much you missed each other. You both look so deeply and lovingly into each others eyes.   
His hand moves to your waist an then to the small of your back, your hand moves to his face and your thumb strokes his cheek making him draw closer to you and take your mouth with his.   
Your hand moves to his neck and he slowly pulls away and looks into your eyes. He breaks the silence, "God Jodee, I missed the feeling of your lips so much."   
"I missed yours even more Ben."   
A smile returns to his lips and he looks at you.  
"That dress really is my favourite you know?' he says   
"Really?, why is that?"  
He doesn't reply, but pulls you to your feet, from the stool, into his arms and holds you close and begins to sway slowly.   
You snuggle closer to him and fall into his swaying, somehow dancing to music that wasn't there.   
Benedict begins to speak and you feel his voice run through you,   
"That dress looks perfect on you, makes you look like a goddess, my goddess."   
You look into his eyes and smile and pull him to your lips for a kiss. In your head you begin to think this dress does look perfect! A simple black one shoulder to the knee dress that fits like a dream, you paired it with a black peep toe pumps. It was dressy but not to much and your hair was pulled back into a slick back ponytail. Your make up was simple set off with a bold red lipstick. You finally draw apart in need of a breath. You look into his eyes with a deep longing and you can feel his longing for you as his hands travel up and down your back that makes you want to feel him even closer to you.   
He slowly moves closer to you with the look of longing and desire in his eyes, your mouths come together again tongues dancing together like they did so many times before. You push onto him and feel him on you spot with so much heat, your hand moves to his jacket and slowly remove it, he feels this action and smiles in to the kiss and pulls away and helps you help him out of it.   
He steps back and lays the jacket on the stool and looks into your eyes with such passion and longing, you step to him and kiss his neck he lets out a low hiss and you move your hand to his shirt and begin to slowly undress him. You remove the shirt and place it with his jacket.   
Eyeing your every motion he watches you move to his belt and undo it and place it with the other clothing. You run your hands up and down his abs and chest.  
His eyes close and an exhaled moan escapes his perfect lips. You take them with your and kiss him deep, his hands move to your neck down your shoulders to your back and sides.   
Aware of this you smile and pull away slowly and walk backwards and remove your shoes and beckon him to follow you to his room. 

He walks your way with the look of longing to have you near as you were before but now even closer. He enters his room and finds you sitting on his bed with a loving look in your eyes.   
No words are spoken as he undoes his jeans and pulls them off, tossing them to the side.   
He begins to walk toward you as you start to slide back on his bed. His hands come to either side of you and his mouth moves to yours. He kisses you as before but departs from your lips and kisses your neck and down your still clothed chest, he kiss just above your clothed breasts an you moan out "Benedict" his hands come to the side zip of your dress and pulls it.   
You sit up and the dress is then slowly pulled over your head. When your eyes meet again, you pull him to you begging for more of his touch and you lay back again with him.   
His hand roam to yours and he holds them above your head, the feeling of him on you sends electricity though you, he slowly begins to kiss the skin of your arms, shoulders, neck and chest.   
His legs part yours and pushes down onto you making you moan and hiss his name again.   
His hands move from yours as he slides then down your arms to your chest removing your bra with a snap and tossing it with his jeans. He looks at you then takes one of them in his mouth, you moan and move to his hair gently stroking it and begging for more He begins to rub the other with his hand, ever so gently and you arch your back into him. He grinds you back down.   
No, this was his time, before in the living room was yours; having your fun undressing him, here was the place where his dominating side was set free. He pushes down onto you over and over.   
Your toes curl and you can feel your lace shorts becoming wet you can't breath ,let alone speak from the feeling of him on you like this, how you missed him.   
Lost in thought his one hand moves to your face and the other slides to your shorts, he kisses your lips and caresses your cheek as he speaks to you.   
"Now love, I want to hear you, to feel you!"   
His fingers begins to rub you as  his mouth moves back to your nipples. He licks and bites one then the other.   
The hand at your face moves to your hair and holds on to it pulling your head back, you don't know how to react to this at first, all the feelings at once, driving you mad. You are so hot you don't think you're going to be able to hold on much longer.   
His mouth moves down your stomach and past your navel. his hand stops and exits. He removes his briefs and then slowly removes your lace shorts.   
When they are taken off he rubs himself on you.   
"Jodee this is how badly I missed you"   
His words make you moan.   
He looks at you all glazed from his touches and he slowly begins to lick your skin just above your spot and you begin to shake from his touch. You can't help but speak. "Benedict please...I need you..I cant take much...more". Your voice but whisper, your eyes are closed so tightly.   
"Just a little longer love then I'll give you what you desire"   
His voice even darker and sexier.   
He lowers his head down to you looking at your shaking form and begins to slowly lick, kiss and suck.   
Your hips buck up and you breathe out his name, his hands hold you down gently to keep you still.   
Your hands move to the pillow and fingers dig into it a breathless moan escapes your lips as you feel him slowly bring you to the brink and back until you almost can't hold on much longer.   
"Benedict, please, I need more. Please!" you murmur  to him.   
He looks up at you stops and slowly begins to kiss and crawl up your body tenderly. As a soft moan escapes your lips and you feel him kiss your neck and up your jaw to your lips he just hovers above them.   
You beckon him to kiss your lips. Before any words are spoken he takes your mouth opening it with his tongue, playing with yours while moaning at this feeling.   
He begins to slide in and out of you slowly at first then harder and faster, you break the kiss and shout at the amazing feeling that's shooting through your whole body. Over and over again.   
He pours himself into you and every time you expect it with breathless moans of pleasure. Your hands wonder to his hair and you pull him to your ear and whisper "God darling I'm so close"   
He turns to you and looks into your eyes, kisses your lips softly then kisses your ear and whispers back.   
"A little longer my lover"   
His pace quickens and you pull him closer to you as you both come together.   
His body falls on yours and he slowly pulls out of you and he rolls to the side and wraps his arms around you.   
"Oh darling I had forgotten how your body feels on mine, you say as you cup his face and smile.   
"Oh my love I had to make up for so much lost time" he replies while planting a kiss on your lips and stroking your cheek and chin.   
After cuddling closer and another long kiss you feel sleep coming and you look into his eyes and rest your head on his chest his arms keep you close.   
" I love you Jodee" he whispers into your hair with a smile.   
"I love you too Benedict" you whisper back to him as you both fall into a beep sleep holding each other close.


End file.
